living as VOCALOID is
by BloodyPuppet
Summary: Have you even wondered what kind of live the Crypton family have in the Crypton household? Join their adventure now and get to know them a little! !Drabble


Living as VOCALOID is…

.

.

.

Just a drabble-ish that I made out of boredom and thus to train my engrish, huehuehue.

And thus do not ask me if I own VOCALOID.

The answer is…

Nope…

*Crying*

.

.

.

Living as VOCALOID is…

_**SCARY**_

"You know Len…" say a bored Rin while browsing internet with her smartphone, while Len glancing at her curiously.

"You… Actually more famous than Miku-nee in internet"

And oh gods… that sentence make Len become a happy Len.

"In the world of hentai…"

"…"

.

.

.

Living as VOCALOID is…

_**PAIN**_

"NO!"

"Oh… Yes! It is a YES!"

"NO! Anything but this Meiko!"

"IF **I **say it is a YES so it **IS** a YES"

"Nooooo~"

A running Kaito being chased by a drunken Meiko while he trying his best to keep his clothes on.

And Meiko… well she just happen to see Kaito as Len, and want him to wear a very cute costume that pained Kaito manliness.

"YES!"  
"NOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

Living as VOCALOID is…

_**BUSY**_

"Mikuu-neee san! Its your time to show off!"

"NO!"

"Mikuu-nee! The audience is waiting for yaaa!"

"Let me rest! You motherfu*****!"

"Miku-nee!"

"Miku-nee san!"

"Miku-chan!"

"Miku!"

"Shut daaaaaaap! How can a person sing! Like… like… twenty songs without losing it voice?!"

"**YOU!"**

"…"

.

.

.

Living as VOCALOID is…

_**WET**_

"Ah… ah… ah… Len~"

"Hm?"

"Let me rest~" said Rin while wiping her sweat.

"No~" purr Len while pouring _something_ wet on her, oh so beautiful body.

"But Len~"

"No~"

"But I already giving a nice rub~, should you give me some reward?"

"Well…"

"Kyaaaaaa! Len!"

"Hyahahaha!"

"How dare you!" said Rin angrily and without a second thought she climbs the road roller that has been cleaned for two hours by Kagamines.

"S-sorry Rin! I mean it as a joke!"

"And spray water to my favorite short? NO!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

That afternoon was filled with Len's horrible scream squashed by his favorite road roller.

.

.

.

Living as VOCALOID is…

_**SAD**_

"Oh god! My baby!"

A crying Miku is laying on the floor with a face of a betrayed woman.

"How dare you… No no no! Th-that's not right… How… How dare _**I**_

How dare I dropped you onto the coldness of the floor?!"

A crying Miku is now crying over her beloved leeks that she **accidentally** dropped.

"MAH BABE!"

.

.

.

Living as VOCALOID is…

_**BLANK**_

A lifeless body was placed in the middle of nowhere.

Lying helplessly without no one to care about.

Until a bird land on its head and making a mest.

From a far you could hear someone voice…

"Master! Kaito is in the middle of blanking again!"

"Blanking? Is that even a word Rin?"

"Nope~"

.

.

.

Living as VOCALOID is…

_**PET**_

Luka got a chance to have a pet.

A chance, that never ever gifted to anyone in Crypton household.

And so Luka wondered,

What kind of pet she should choose.

Whether a cat, or a dog or maybe even a tuna!

Oh wait… Master would be mad if she eats her pet.

But then she got an idea.

A crazy one

Luka ask Master if she could create one and so she was gifted!

And that's!

How TakoLuka was born into the world.

Even thought Cryton household filled with scream of terror after see TakoLuka for the first time.

.

.

.

Living as VOCALOID is…

_**HATED**_

Oh it's just too much for her…

She hate it…

She just hate it…

She mean, it is just little thing but why?

Why?

Everybody hated it when she do that…

When she **did** that…

Everybody complains about it and yet she…

She can't even remember it…

Why?

"Just…"

"Oh god… Please, no. Meiko-san for goodness sake no"

"Just one more cup pleaaassseee!"

"No…"

"Oh come one Luka! I will die without my alcohol!" a drunken Meiko is on the verge of tear.

"Please… Just no… Even Kaito-san already passed out"

"WHO CARE?! GIMME MAH BEERS!"

.

.

.

Living as VOCALOID is…

_**COLD**_

Kaito knows…

He knows very well that he can't have it.

Just…

Oh **gosh…**

Kaito just want it really badly.

He could careless about his body.

Heck he even could throw out everybody that in his way.

To get her…

Yes he even willingly to fight a…

A drunken Meiko to just have her

Her…

**His,** love of live

Yes… He willingly to get himself killed by Meiko, to taste her beauty body

The body that will melt inside his mouth…

Yes…

His ice cream!

"FOR GODNEES SAKE! THIS IS IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER KAITO!"

"WHO CARE?! I NEED MY ANGEL!"

"And we don't want you to trouble master!"

"I just had a little blank!"

"AND! It needs days to fix it!"

.

.

.

Living as VOCALOID is…

_**HAPPY**_

At first she thought she was alone.

Walking in this never ending road seems to be the only thing she do.

Walking alone is a habit to her.

Until…

They came,

One by one they came.

With a happy face they came.

Expecting a never ending happiness to came.

With a smile on their face

They are walking together in this never ending road.

But this road is different from the road she took before.

Before, is the road of sadness and loneliness

But

This road…

Is definitely…

A road of happiness

Now Miku knows how to laugh and smile with them.

With her family

With her friends

With everybody else

Because she knows she not alone

Because she is

Happy

With everyone else

Walking, laughing, joking around and everything fun

Though, there may some hard road to walk by

She knows that she could pass it with everybody that love her

That Miku love too

Yes

Hatsune Miku will bring smile to the world!

.

.

.

~Fin~

.

.

.

Yeah, weird ending. But thats how I see VOCALOID, not just Crypton VOCALOID but all of VOCALOID family. It just so much fun listening to them, though some of it just not my taste~ So yeah I just write this fic out of stress since my national exam is finish~

And next is… UNIVERSITY?!

*Dead*

PS

Sorry for bad English, grammar, etc ;)


End file.
